


Her smile

by Lunah_Peixvey



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Crockercorp headbands, Crockertier, Friends killing friends, Gen, Murder, Sadstuck, poor roxy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 16:52:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6915364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunah_Peixvey/pseuds/Lunah_Peixvey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off of a prompt. I'm sorry</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her smile

God, her smile. She was just standing there, in the middle of the room. She's tipping her toes, humming and looking around the room: completely normal for her. Except, if it wasn’t for her surroundings. Bloody bodies and dripping weapon, Jane was a nightmare. Yes, her smile was a bit too wide, a bit too cheerful, considering the blood on the walls.  
  
“Oh, hey Roxy!” she calls from where she is below her. “You finally found me I guess.”  
  
She stopped on the catwalk, and stammered out, “Oh, h-hey Janey! Yup, I found you.” Oh god, she can’t even see her outfit through all the blood.  
  
She smiles up at me, face painted. "Ro-la? Are you going to stay up there all day or are you going to come meet your best friend?"  
  
Steady, Roxy, stay steady. You are Roxy Lalonde, and you need to help your friend. Steeling herself, she calls down, “I’ll be down in a sec, Crockpot!”  
  
She can hear her giggle, it sounds so much like your Jane, “Alright, Lalonde!” Janey never called her by only her last name.  
  
Using her patented Lalonde acrobatics, she make her way down to the murder scene. Shifting her hidden gun in the process, she tumbles to a landing near them. Panting, she got out, “Jane why?”  
  
Another giggle, “Why not?” A blood-stained smile.  
  
“Maybe because it’s wrong to slaughter people? Or because you lead me here with dead bodies? I mean, I know I’m a busy gal, but a call will always come before murder for getting answered, Jane.”  
  
The smile becomes a frown, "Yeah, you are always busy Roxy. I miss you!" And the smile's back.  
  
She rises to her feet, feeling wary of her friend, "I've missed you too, but still."  
  
Jane groans, "Oh come on, Ro-la! It's so much more entertaining to do something like this," she gestures around her. "when you have a friend!"  
  
She backs away, "Um, yeah. I'm gunna take a raincheck on the Murder Buddies Murder SpreeTM."  
  
Her friend pouts, "Aww, next time?"  
  
"No. I'm not going to help out next time, because there will be no next time." Roxy, feeling a bit wary, inches her hand towards the handle of her gun.  
  
Jane takes out a handkerchief and wipes away the blood that covers her glasses. She turns her uncovered eyes to Roxy, and they aren't her own. Instead they're black and red, oh no. Roxy's eyes dash upwards to her friends forehead. Resting there, almost unnoticeable through all the blood, is that god-damned headband. She knew she should've warned her friend about the Batterwitch earlier. Now she can only hope she's not too late.  
  
Jane sighs and starts to clean off her trident. Not staring at Roxy, she murmurs, "I don't think you want to shoot me, Roxanne."  
  
Roxy's hand freezes, inches away from the butt of her gun. She stumbles backwards a bit, "Wh-what?"  
  
Jane laughs and looks up with those unnatural eyes, "Oh come on, Rox! I may not be as gifted with sciences such as yourself, but I'm not a complete silly-face!" she smiles and continues to polish her trident.  
  
She backs away even more, "Jane, are you in there?"  
  
Jane does one of those unnerving smiles, "Of course I am. I'm right here, silly."  
  
Roxy shakes her head, "No, you're not Jane. You are the exact opposite of Jane. She wouldn't murder people to grab someone's attention. My best friend isn't a killer."  
  
Jane chuckles, "Oh, but I am." she points around to all the bodies, smiling. "Killed all these poor saps, doesn't that make me a killer?"  
  
Roxy growls a bit and clasps the gun, "But you aren't Jane."  
  
She clucks her tongue and sighs, "Let's not get into this." she examines her nails, showing her boredom. She reaches into a pocket and draws out....oh no. She draws out another headband, "Why don't you stop debating your morals, and join me?"  
  
Roxy stumbles over one of the mangled corpses and falls to the ground with a curse. "Jane, please no. Fight her, fight the Condesce/Batterwitch/Betty Crocker, whatever you want to call her. Don't let her win, Janey. Please." Her voice cracks towards the end.  
  
Jane approches with a sickening smile, "Aw, Rola. How can you expect me to beat her, when she's already won." she leans over her friend, still smiling. She turns the headband around until it's primed to be set upon the Lalonde's head. "Now, don't struggle and it'll be easier." She lowers the red band of Betty Crocker enslavement over Roxy's head.  
  
In a move that even Hawk-eye would be jealous of, Roxy tumbles backwards and kicks the tiara out of her hands.  
  
Jane growls and retreats to pick up her trident, "Fine, you want to do this the hard way? We'll do it the hard way." she snarls and lowers herself into a fighting stance.  
  
Roxy sighs and whips out her gun, "I'm sorry Jane." she whispers to herself as she aims at her head.  
  
BANG! Her friend crumples to the ground. Roxy Lalonde wipes at her eyes and cradles her body in her arms, "I'm so sorry, Janey." She mutters to Jane Crocker's body. In a useless attempt at revival, she does the Corpse Smooch. It doesn't work, of course it didn't. Jane's dreamself is already dead. She yanked off the headband and broke it, sobbing as she did so.  
  
She hoisted them both up and went on her way. She wondered how she was going to tell Jake.


End file.
